Dheeg Ukmolp
Dheeg is a Kobold Druid from Chult. Possessed of an eternally (some might say "insanely" sunny disposition, Dheeg is a respected member of the Sanguine Helix and is beginning to truly grow into his power. His magic, unlike many druids, stems from a strange necrotic fungus that has bound itself to Dheeg, and he refers to as "dragon-fungus." Physical Description Dheeg Ukmolp is happy-looking kobold wearing lose-fitting robes under rusty scale armor that is covered in moss, mushrooms, and strands of lichen. He sometimes wears a raptorskull helmet with a shattered eye socket that has turned green with age and moss. His bag is nearly full to bursting with exotic mushrooms, and the staff he carries has dozens of dried insects and fungi tied to it. History Pre-Rift Dheeg was a member of Clan Ukmulp, then traveled learning magic and alchemy until he was afflicted with the "dragon-fungus." This gave him a connection to dark, necromantic magics but also rendered him seemingly nearly unkillable. He travelled Chult for years before eventually being hired by the yuan-ti kingdom of Salathon to be the court mycologist and a tutor to the young princess Alasi Venomtooth. Dheeg remained there for a decade until the city was sacked by Yuan-ti fanatics under the control of their living god-snake Massaluk, a powerful (but impossibly vain) Yuan-ti Anathema. Post-Rift Dheeg since his rifting has joined the House of the Sanguine Helix as a full member and attained the rank of Chief Toxicologist and Epidemiologist, a title that is rarely called upon, but he is proud to fulfill when the need arises. In addition, he has been apprenticed to Lady Mix, the town's resident apothecary. He has done a great deal of work with Alasi, but also spends time with a personal lab in the Shady Glen and exploring the Deep Woods for mushrooms. Behavior Dheeg is impossibly enthusiastic, to the point of nearly suicidal bravery. His motto is very much that "Dheeg has the magics to heals himself when he is the wounded, so why not takes the risks?" He is friendly to everyone, even those who dislike him, and tries to be as nice as possible to others, while at the same time being interested in running experiments on them "if they are the willings, or if Dheeg is sufficiently bored." He is also fond of the taste of many Chulti poisons, despite the fact he is in no way immune or resistant to poison of any kind, and thus carries spare doses of antitoxin for when his usually sturdy constitution runs into trouble with a new taste he wants to try. Combat In combat, Dheeg is equally likely to charge into the fray swinging with acidic claws and flinging clouds of necrotic spores at foes, stay at range annihilating foes with spells, or acting as a bastion of healing to his group. When he feels he is in danger, his body shifts itself, sprouting a veritable forest of shelf mushrooms that form a sort of armor over him, and he is known to puff into a cloud of spores to save himself from danger. Category:Player Character